Sentimientos
by brianditalinda22
Summary: Multiparejas. Espero les guste.


Mi primer fic de Strawberry Panic! espero lo disfruten

Esta serie y personajes no me pertenencen... bla... bla... bla

* * *

-**_me pregunto cuando empezo... no importa quienes son ni lo que hacen... las profundidades de mi corazon se sienten vacias- _**eran los pensamientos de una joven de cabello gris, alta, y muy bella mientras era saludada por varias jovenes-**_no, en algun lugar ha de haber alguien... alguien que... llenara el vacio de mi corazon-_**penso mientras miraba el gran cielo azul, de repente fue distraida por una suave y delicada voz

-disculpa, ¿este camino me lleva a los dormitorios Astrea?- pregunto de manera penosa una joven pelirroja

-¿quien eres tu?- dijo con tono de curiosidad

-soy una estudiante nueva de cuarto año-respondio alegremente

-¿estudiante nueva? recuerdo haber escuchado algo sobre eso...- hizo una reverencia de saludo-bienvenida, dulce estudiante nueva-

-gracias- al mirarla fijamente se dio cuenta de lo hermosa que era aquella joven-**_ es muy hermosa parece un angel-_**

-si no hay incovenientes, permiteme guiarte- extendio su mano-vamos... juntas- recalco la ultima palabra

-esta bien... -cuando se dio cuenta de que la otra joven tenia extendida su mano penso en sujetarla, pero sin saber por que razon prefirio simplemente caminar a su lado

-**_esto sera muy interesante...-_** penso la joven de cabellos gris cuando la otra joven no tomo su mano.

Ambas jovenes caminaron un largo rato, la chica de cabello gris iba describiendo los edificios que se topaban en su camino; sin embargo la otra joven no le presto la minima atencion.

-**_que mal educada soy... ¿ahora que pensara de mi?... !!NO¡¡ mi primer dia y empiezo de esta manera... me maldigo a mi misma...-_** pensaba la joven pelirroja

-ya llegamos... espero que te guste el ambiente de la escuela-

-gracias- dijo al ser sacada de sus pensamientos

-lo siento pero me debo de ir... fue un gusto- dijo de manera rapida al darse cuenta de lo tarde que era

-igualme...- no termino la palabra cuando la joven se despidio con un suave beso cerca de los labios de ella. Cuando intento reccionar la joven ya se habia ido-¿por que lo hizo?-dijo mientras pasaba sus dedos por el area donde la beso.

-!!Hola¡¡- una joven saludo cordialmente- ¿eres la estudiante nueva?-pregunto

-¿eh?... disculpa... si soy la estudiante nueva y hola- contesto titubeante

-es un placer, me llamo Tamao Suzumi- extendio su mano para saludar

-mucho gusto, yo soy Aoi Nagisa- contesto mientras respondia al saludo evitando parecer descortez como hace un momento.

-permiteme guiarte a tu dormitorio- dijo mientras ayudaba con la maleta de Nagisa

-gracias... pero ¿como sabes cual es mi dormitorio?- pregunto curiosa

-ah... eso es por que somos compañeras de habitacion- respondio con una gran sonrisa

-maravilloso-

Caundo llegaron al dormitorio Tamao le ayudo a acomodar sus cosas. Al terminar decidieron salir a ver la escuela. Tamao iba explicando sobre las tres escuelas; la Academia St. Miatre, la Academia St. Spica y finalmente la Academia St. Le Rim.

-Cada escuela tiene un consejo estudiantil que los representa, y tambien esta la Etoile- platicaba Tamao mientras caminaban de regreso al dormitorio

-¿Etoile?- pregunto curiosa

-la etoile es la líder de todas las estudiantes de las tres escuelas y es muy admirada. Tiene mucho poder y confianza puesta en ella que al mismo tiempo debe cargar con una responsabilidad y deber acorde a tal poder.- respondio alegremente

-me encantaria conocerla-

-quizas pronto lo haras-

-eso espero- dijo mientras continuaban su camino

* * *

-**_pense que quizas esta vez ella podria haber atado mi errante corazon_**- penso la joven de cabellos grises mientras sostenia una pequeña hoja de cerezo- y asi el momento de separarnos ha llegado...- dijo a una joven que se encontraba llorando

-yo aun quiero estar contigo onee-sama- respondio entre sollozos

-sabes que esta separacion es sumamente dura para mi tambien... pero por favor entiende... me conoces ¿verdad?- solto la suave hoja

-si lo siento... uuh- respondio tristemente- fui feliz estando a tu lado onee-sama- mas lagrimas caian sin remedio-con eso me basta... es demasiada felicidad para alguien como yo-

-espero que encuentres a alguien que sepa apreciarte mejor que yo- dijo mientras se giraba para colocarse frente a la joven, lentamente se acerco para limpiar las lagrimas de ella- es una pena ver a un angel llorar- dijo al terminar de limpiar, y poco a poco fua cercando su rostro al de ella-un ultimo beso, me haria feliz- al terminar de decirlo, poso sus labios en los de la joven y la beso dulce y tiernamente; al terminar se despidio y se alejo dejando a la joven sola.

-¿nunca haz pensado en cambiar tu discurso, Shizuma?- pregunto una joven de cabello azul y corto hasta el hombro, era la presindenta del consejo estudiantil de Miatre y mejor amiga de Shizuma, llamada Miyuki Rokujō

-Miyuki... lo he pensado, pero ninguno funciona como este-respondio con una sonrisa

-creo que exageras en la parte de "espero que encuentres a alguien que sepa apreciarte mejor que yo"- dijo mientras imitaba el tono de voz de Shizuma- o en la parte de "es una pena ver a un angel llorar"- termino riendo

-¿lo crees?- pregunto

-si... creo que solo te falto llorar-

-me encanta tu sentido del humor- dijo un poco molesta- ¿para que me buscabas?- pregunto para cambiar el tema

-queria hablar de tus escapes- contesto de manera seria

- es eso- ambas jovenes se alejaron caminando y discutiendo

* * *

Gracias por leer el primer cap. de este fic; espero les haya gustado

Dejen Reviews


End file.
